


Se siente como estar en casa

by bravewhenfearful



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Gift Giving, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Size Difference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Geralt encuentra a Jaskier en las ruinas de un castillo, dias despues de que el joven escapara de unos rufianes que le roban sus pertenencias y casi lo violan.No fue casualidad que cruzaran caminos....
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Las ruinas del castillo eran lúgubres. Un silencio aterrador recorría la inmensidad del lugar con exepcion de la lluvia nocturna. El frío se calaba en los huesos y se sumaba a la sensación de estar siendo observado.

Tenía frío y hambre, pero al menos tenía un techo sobre su cabeza protegiéndolo de la inclemencia de la tormenta. La lluvia empezó a tornarse torrencial.   
Jaskier abrazó sus rodillas para retener el calor. Como le hacían falta sus abrigos. Al hambre se le sumó la sed. Por ahora solo tenía el calor del fuego. Le había costado un poco, pero finalemente habia logrado encender la yesca que había recolectado.

Pasaron las horas y la lluvia bajó un poco. El joven bardo alimentó el fuego con más ramas secas. Tenía ganas de ir mas profundo en el castillo, pero tuvo miedo de que la luz de la fogata fuese visible a través de las ventanas de la torreta semi derruida de las ruinas donde estaba. Tembló de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que los rufianes que encontré en el camino lo encontraran.

Escuchó unos pasos entre el sonido de la lluvia y vió una figura aproximarse al hueco en el muro caído.

Jaskier se levantó y fué a ocultarse entre las sombras. Si resultaba que eran los rufianes se adentraría en las ruinas y buscaría otro hueco por el que escapar, aún si tenía que caminar bajo la lluvia de noche.

Pasaron varios minutos.El extraño era un hombre muy fornido, más o menos de la misma estatura de Jaskier. Su cabello blanco y sus ojos de un color perturbador amarillo le inquietaban al joven.

El hombre cocinaba algo parecido a un estofado. Jaskier tenía tanta hambre. Había caminado dos días hasta aquí, comiendo frutos que pudo encontrar en el camino. Pero desde ayer que no comía nada. Necesitaba llegar pronto a un lugar donde tuviesen yerba supresora o estaría en problemas en unas semanas.

Antes de que se retirase más profundo en las sombras, el hombre habló sin levantar la mirada de la comida que preparaba.

-Puedes acercarte al fuego. No te haré daño...omega..

Jaskier se asustó. Su cuerpo se petrificó. No pasaría por lo mismo otra vez. Prefería tener hambre y caminar bajo la lluvia nocturna a intercambiarse por comida.

El hombre se levantó y colocó una tasa de comida a unos metros delante del joven bardo, donde aún iluminaba la luz tenue de la fogata. Luego tomó una mochila que le parecio familiar al joven y la colocó al lado de la taza de comida.

Era su bolsa..la que le habían atrebatado los rufianes con los que se cruzó días atrás.

El extraño se sentó de nuevo y empezó a comer de otra taza sin mirar otra cosa que no fuese la comida. Jaskier suspiró. En la bolsa estaban sus tés supresores y sus pertenencias, además de su daga.   
Sin abandonar la oscuridad habló en voz baja.

-No tengo nada para pagarte..  
-No quiero nada de tí..la bolsa tiene tu aroma..  
-Seguiste mi aroma hasta aquí?..

Despues de varios segundos sin hablar, el hombre dijo.

-Solo me refugio de la lluvia..

No contestaba a su pregunta. Aún asi Jaskier caminó hacia sus cosas y se agachó a revisar la bolsa en busca de la daga. La encontró y la deslizó en su bolsillo. Luego tomó un abrigo de invierno y se lo puso. Todo esto sin quitarle los ojos de encima al extraño. Tomó la taza de alimento y se sentó un poco cerca del fuego, en dirección opuesta al hombre. 

El sujeto era más grande de lo que parecía, de cerca. Levantó la mirada para ver al joven. No había levantado la taza a su boca desde que el omega se había sentado. Ninguno de los dos comía hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. El hombre se tensó y luego sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente. Un leve rubor apareció fugazmente en su rostro. 

Jaskier se sintió incómodo de inmediato. El tipo era atractivo, pero intimidante y él no había escapado de un intento de violación para caer en otro. Pensó en comer y retirarse lo más lejos posible del hombre, así tuviera que adentrarse en lo más profundo del lúgubre castillo sin luz.

Fiel a su pensamiento comieron en silencio y se retiró dando las gracias. La mirada furtiva del guerrero asaltaba sus pensamientos, mientras recorría el solitario castillo tratando de encontrar un rincón donde poder dormir. A la mañana siguiente se marcharía. 

Encontró un rincon oscuro en una pequeña habitación con una ventana alta . Si ponía un abrigo en el suelo, podria dormir cómodamente. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y trató de dormir. Después de una hora escuchando en silencio los sonidos del castillo calló en un sueño intermitente.

Tras un par de horas despertó bañado en sudor y con un dolor en el bajo vientre. Gimió.

-Mmnggghnn...no es...posible!..ahh!

Apretó los ojos por causa de un cólico doloroso. Cuando los volvió a abrir la figura del extraño estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-No!...no te acerques..tengo..tengo un arma..mmnnggg..

Dijo entre gemidos el joven. El hombre lo ignoró y dejó caer ramas en el centro de la habitación. Puso yesca en medio y encendio una fogata mientras Jaskier lo miraba aterrado. 

Después de un momebto el hombre se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y puso sus armas a un lado de ésta en el suelo. Se sentó a unos metros del joven, con su espalda contra la pared de piedra. Miraba las flamas.

Jaskier aún no entendía por qué no se le había avalanzado aún. Estaba débil y sudando a causa de su inesperado heat. Empezó a sentir miedo y a temblar. Su mano apretaba el mango de la daga oculta contra su costado. 

El hombre empezó a hablar en un tono muy suave, nada parecido a la sequedad anterior.

-Mi nombre es Geralt de Rivia..me encontré con los tipos que te atacaron anteriormente. Querían asaltarme también..  
-Querian violarte tambien?..

El guerrero gruñó y contestó molesto.

-Grrr...No!.. querían robarme..

Suspiró y su voz volvió a ser suave, cuando notó el movimiento asustado del muchacho de ojos claros.

-Los maté..y sentí el olor de tus feromonas en la bolsa. Pensaba vender las ropas en algún pueblo ,pero entónces percibí tu aroma y lo seguí hasta aquí. No esperaba encontrar la fuente tan pronto...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Jaskier solo rio un poco entre muecas de dolor por los dolores que ahora se hacían más fuertes.

-Seguiste mi olor?..eso es imposible a tanta distancia..Solo los compañeros ...

Dejo de hablar..no podía ser. Pero la presencia de su heat con un mes de antelación y el hecho de que solo el compañero podía sentir tu aroma a distancia eran prueba suficiente..

Negó con la cabeza y se petrificó. Cuando se había acercado tanto el hombre?. Jaskier lo miró con sus enormes ojos. La gran mano acarició delicadamente su frente y los dolores cesaron por un momento. El calor que lo quemaba por dentro y lo hacia sudar se convirtió en una suave brisa fresca a causa de la caricia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Era su compañero.

Jadeante contestó.

-Yo no quiero un conpañero..estoy bien solo.. nadie que me controle ni me diga que me quede en casa cuidando bebes!.

Geralt solto una risa como ronquido.

-No quiero eso tampoco..soy un brujo..un compañero sería una debilidad para mí..tengo una mision que cumplir..

Luego se puso serio, pero su mirada continuó siendo tierna. El joven permaneció callado . La mano abandono su frente y sintió nuevamente los cólicos volver junto al calor sofocante.

El hombre miró al fuego nuevamente.

-Si lo deseas puedo ...ayudarte durante tu heat y continuar mi camino ..

Jaskier suspiró, mientras soportaba el dolor de una nueva punzada. Puso la daga al lado de su cabeza para que Geralt la viera.

-Nada de mordidas..y en cuanto termine te vas!.

El hombre asintió. Se levantó y empezó a desvestirse. La respiración del joven se aceleró. Trató de levantarse para desvestirse, pero una punzada de dolor le hizo doblarse. En un segundo el brujo le ayudaba a recostarse otra vez.

-No te esfuerces.. será peor. Yo lo haré por tí..

Jaskier lo miraba jadeando. No sabía si le estaba mintiendo o no, pero no creía que quisiera un compañero para el camino. Un estorbo para un brujo o guerrero. Y el solo sería eso. Asintió rapidamente.

El brujo le quitó delicadamente pieza por pieza de ropa. Cuando terminó, la visión era de un hermoso omega. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor. Su estomago se tensaba y sus ojos se cerraban con cada ola de dolor. TeTen unos ojos hermosos, su color cambiaba con la luz. Unas veces azules y otras miel, otras grises y otras verdes. Sus labios generosos, estaban rojos a causa de morderselos por el dolor.

Sintio pena por el muchacho. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir con la espera. Salió de su trance y se quitó los pantalones que era lo unico que se había dejado para no asustar al joven omega.

Lo cubrió con su cuerpo. El joven temblaba. Las manos grandes de Geralt tomaron las rodillas del joven y separaron sus piernas. Jaskier gimió y le dijo fastidiado, pero con voz temblorosa.

-Rápido no tengo toda la noche...duele!

Geralt movió negativamente la cabeza. Este chico lo exasperaba, pero aunque sus palabras eran altaneras, se notaba el temor en su voz. 

-Shhh..no temas..no te haha daño..  
-Pfff...como si fueras el primero..owww..ahh!

La punta de su miembro empezó a penetrar la humeda entrada del joven omega haciendolo callar temporalmente. Le susurró.

-No seré el primero..pero sí tu primer alpha supongo... estás apretado..  
-mmnnbggg...ahhh..para que arriesgarme con un alpha habiendo betas y otros omegas...ahhh!

Cuando estuvo situado por completo dentro del cálido cuerpo del joven, empezó una suave y lenta conquista. Después de unos minutos había reducido al joven bardo a gemidos y suspiros. Las uñas del omega se enterraban en los biceps del brujo tan fuerte que dejaban marcas en forma de media luna .

  
Lenta y profundamente era penetrado. No sabía por qué era tan gentíl. No era una doncella virgen o un delicado adolescente. Los brazos de Geralt lo envolvieron y por ese lapso se sintió cálido, protegido, como en el hogar que nunca tuvo.

El alpha continuó penetrándolo hasta que el nudo los unió. Siguió moviéndose . La sensaccion era tan diferente de esos betas y omegas con los que había estado. Acariciaba su interior y estimulaba cada nervio. Era como si una corriente leve recorriera su cuerpo empezando por sus pies. Una sensación de cosquilleo y un sabor dulce en su lengua. Estaba cerca.

Gimió y Geralt tomó su miembro en su gran mano y empezó a llevarlo al borde de la locura con su delicadeza. Jaskier queria morderlo por ser tan estupidamente delicado con él. Cuando tuvo en la punta de su lengua una frase sarcástica, sus pensamientos se dispersaron.

El pulgar del alpha acariciaba la punta de su pene y Jaskier no pudo más que sucumbir al orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en su vida. Quedó ciego y sordo por unos segundos. No escuchaba sus propios gemidos. Sentía como el nudo se expandía un poco más y la sensación de ser llenado por una corriente cálida. 

Jaskier perdió el conocimiento. El cansancio de caminar por dos días, el hambre, el frío y por último la buena cena de esa noche se sumaron y fue como si su cuerpo se apagara. 

Una hora despues despertó en los brazos del alpha. Había sido aseado. Olía levemente a aceites curativos. Jaskier quería darse una palmada en la frente.

Éste estúpido alpha incluso había aplicado ungüentos a sus partes íntimas. O no le había creído que no era el primero o se creía demasiado dotado para el omega. Bufó y se sentó. Otra punzada de dolor le informo que su heat aún estaba en sus primeros estados. Se girg hacia donde estaba el brujo.

Geralt aún dormía. Observó por unos segundos las cicatrices que adornaban la piel del alpha. Otra punzada seguida de un flujo de lubricante le hizo apretar las manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Sintio en ese instante las manos del alpha empujando sus hombros para recostarlo de lado. El miembro de su inesperado amante empezó a penetrarlo. Jaskier aspiró rápido por la boca ante la sensación.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante tres días más fueron amantes. Cada vez que el joven lo neceditaba Gerald lo tomaba, nunca antes. En ese tiempo se alimentaban y bebían agua que el guerrero recolectaba. Cuando el bardo dormía, el brujo buscaba frutos o plantas comestibles que mezclaba con las provisiones de carne que llevaba para su viaje.

Jaskier no lo admitiría, pero el bálsamo que el alpha le aplicaba después de cada encuentro era muy necesario. El tipo estaba muy bien dotado y en ocasiones no tenía animos de ir lento. Los gritos de "Más duro!" animaban al brujo en esa ocasiones.

Pero la mayoria del tiempo, aparte de pasar discutiendo, el Alpha era dulce con él. Era como si lo que no pudiese expresar con las palabras lo expresara con su cuerpo. Jaskier apreciaba esos momentos. Nadie había sido así con él. Por lo general era él quien tomaba la iniciativa todo el tiempo y cuando no, todo era tan rápido y soso que quedaba insatisfecho.

Estaba seguro de que lo extrañaría cuando tomasen caminos separados.

Su mano rozo su vientre bajo. Acariciando inconcientemente.

-Aún duele?..  
-Un poco.. sí.

Mintió el joven bardo. Ya no tenía dolores y el calor habia cedido. Su heat había pasado. Pero quería estar una última vez con Geralt.

Esta vez él mismo empujó los hombros del alpha para montarse sobre él. El brujo levantó una ceja cuestionando, pero el joven bardo solo sonrió.

Apoyandose sobre sus rodillas subía y bajaba . Geralt admiraba la fortaleza y la belleza del cuerpo del omega. Se mordía el labio inferior por la tentacion de dejar su marca en el cuello del muchacho.

El miembro del alpha penetraba una y otra vez al omega. El joven se veía majestuoso a los ojos de Geralt. Sus fuertes manos apretaban las caderas del joven. La boca del omega entreabierta en jadeos se veía tan tentadora. Una gota de sudor pendía de la barbilla del Jaskier. Geralt no pudo más.

Se levanto para sentarse. Una de su manos acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza del omega y en cuestion de segundos le robaba un beso. Jaskier se sorprendió tanto que dejó de moverse y abrió la boca.

La lengua del alpha tomaba posesión de cada espacio. Jaskier gimió de placer. Devolvía el beso. Pensaba en que era una verdadera lástima haber esperado hasta el último día para besarse. Era como si sus labios comunicaran una nostalgia, un deseo de pertenencia . Con el contacto de sus lenguas y sus cuerpos encontraban su lugar en el otro.

Jaskier interrumpió el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire. Sus brazos rodearon los hombros del alpha, quien a su vez reclamaba su cintura con fuerza. Empezaron a moverse juntos.

El omega se empalaba en el miembro de su alpha mientras las manos de éste ultimo lo ayudaban a subir y bajar sin esfuerzo. Las rodillas del omega apenas tocaban el suelo. Jaskier empezó a gemir mas fuerte. Estaba cerca.

El brujo lo sintió en el ritmo con que las delicadas paredes internas apretaban su miembro. Lamió la piel del cuello del omega poniendo especial atención a la zona de la glándula donde iría la mordida. Jaskier reaccionó temblando de placer. El alpha mordisqueaba suavemente la sensible piel.

Jaskier inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle acceso al tiempo que jadeaba en voz baja que no mordiera. Las manos de Geralt empezaron a subir acariciando a su paso el torso del joven. Luego sus dedos pinchaban las tetillas del omega. 

Las manos de Geralt dejaron el pecho del omega para levantarlo un poco por la cintura de modo que su boca tuviera acceso. Capturó una de las tetillas y mordió suavemente, lamiendo alrededor después del sensual abuso . Pasó luego a la otra tetilla para darle el mismo tratamiento. Jaskier término en ese momento.

Se desplomó sobre los hombros del alpha. Geralt lo tomó por la cintura y continuó penetrándolo hasta que el nudo entró en el cuerpo del exausto omega uniéndolos.

Jaskier se quejó débilmente. Su mejilla presionada contra el hombro del alpha.

-Oh..voy a extrañar esto..

Geralt solo lo abrazo más fuerte y los acomodó sobre sus costados mientras descansaban.

  
*

  
Estaban de pie uno frente al otro. Geralt lo había llevado al pueblo más cercano. Jaskier se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro. Sonrió incomodamente, infló las mejillas y miró al suelo.

-Ammm...gracias...por .. ayudarme..

Geralt solo lo miró y asintió. De su bolsillo sacó una cadena de la que colgaba una roca peculiar. La roca era de color turquesa. Se la colocó en el cuello al joven omega.

-Oh!..yo. gracias..no tengo nada para darte..

El alpha sonrió. Tomó el rostro del omega en sus manos y lo besó. Solo una leve presión sobre los labios del joven.

-Este talismán te protegera...Solo yo puedo quitártelo..algun día cruzaremos caminos otra vez..y decidirás si me lo devuelves o lo aceptas como parte del cortejo..

El joven se quedó boquiabierto.

Geralt se alejó en su caballo.

  
FIN


End file.
